Ile de la tentation version sorcier
by Bridget Malfoy
Summary: PARDON pour ce long retard! Voici la suite de l'Ile de la tentation version sorcier, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Attention ça chauffe sur l'Archipel des Perles...
1. Default Chapter

Après une longue absence, j'ai décidé de me relancer avec une nouvelle fic un peu spéciale.

Bonne lecture

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

Toute ressemblance avec des personnages réels, serait une pure coïncidence.

Couples :

** Harry Potter/Cho Chang** : c'est le couple je t'aime moi non plus. De nombreuses séparations dans le passé. Ils sont venus à Bora Bora pour savoir si leur « amour » peut résister à douze jours de luxure.

**Viktor Krum /Hermione Granger** : Ils se voient une fois par an mais cela ne les dérange pas. Ils veulent aussi se mettre à l'épreuve. Mais d'après ce qu'on peut voir, la séparation pointe son nez car Viktor jouit d'une forte popularité chez les femmes. Affaire à suivre…

** Neville Londubat/ Luna Lovegood** : un couple un peu…luné. Mais ils s'aiment et veulent tester leur jalousie respective à Bora Bora

**Fred Weasley/Padma Patil** : un couple très soudé dont les performances amoureuses ont fait trembler la Tour de Gryffondor. Avant de fonder une famille, ils souhaiteraient s'offrir une dernière virée en célibataire face à la tentation.

Face à eux 12 tentateurs et tentatrices. Chez les filles, nous avons **Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Tonks, Ilyona Maugrey, Angelina Jones**.

Chez les garçons**, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black, Draco Malefoy, Georges Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Severus Rogue.**

La scénariste explique la présence de Miss Parkinson par la donation généreuse de son père à la fondation du producteur. (Entre nous, elle a aussi couché avec lui, salope…)

Quant à celle de Severus Rogue, un sondage publié par l'Institut de Statistiques et de Sorcelleries appliquées, a révélé un engouement pour les cheveux gras chez les femmes de 25 ans à 50 ans. (Sans commentaire…)

A j'allais oublier le meilleur. Je me présente, Bridget et je vais vous guider pendant 12 jours au sein de l'île de la Tentation version Sorcier.

Je vous préviens Messieurs et Mesdames, que ça va être très très chaud…

A bon entendeur…

« Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder »

Oscar Wilde

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**

Nous voici à Bora Bora, îlot paradisiaque de la Polynésie Française. Nos huit candidats sont arrivés par portoloin depuis Londres. Dès son arrivée, Miss Cho s'est fait remarquer par ses caprices !

**Il fait très chaud, j'ai oublié ma crème solaire, oh la la !**

****

**Ne vous en faites pas Miss, lui répondis je, votre peau déjà grêlée par vos crèmes anti rides ne souffrira pas de quelques rayons U.V.**

Elle se retourne vers son mec sans avoir compris un seul mot de ma tirade. Harry paraît légèrement excédé par le comportement de sa belle.

Les autres filles jettent un œil admiratif à l'île tout en enlaçant amoureusement leur mec.

(C'est pas mignon ça).

**« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, vous voici à Bora Bora pour l'Île de la Tentation version sorcier !**

**(Applaudissement des participants !)**

**-Pendant douze jours vous allez être séparés de vos conjoints. Mais rassurez-vous ils ne seront pas seuls. Tournez vous vers la mer ! »**

Les couples et vision de bonheur ou d'horreur voici deux bateaux dans lesquels se trouvent les tentateurs et tentatrices. Des descendants dignes des dieux et déesses grecs (pour les filles, le tour de poitrine minimal est de 90 bonnet C, sauf Pansy).

Les candidats jaugent les tentateurs et tentatrices.

**« Messieurs, embrassez votre compagne et suivez les tentatrices, vous allez à l'archipel des Perles ! »**

Des bisous sont échangés ainsi que des serments d'amour passionnés. Mais entre Harry et Cho, c'est assez mièvre. En effet, la jeune femme lance déjà des œillades passionnées à deux tentateurs, un grand roux d'1 m 85 aux yeux bleus, Georges et un blond aux étonnants yeux gris bleus, Draco. Harry, qui leur tourne le dos ne se rend pas compte de l'attitude de sa compagne.

Pour Hermione, c'est le déchirement. Elle verse de véritables torrents de larmes. Viktor tente de la réconforter. Il lui jure fidélité. Mais ce mot est si facile à dire au début de l'aventure. D'autant plus que son regard vagabonde déjà vers les tentatrices.

Pour les autres couples, les adieux sont plus sincères. Mais ils sont adopté ce mot d'ordre : « ça passe ou ça casse ».

Les garçons s'en vont donc à l'archipel des Perles.

**« Mesdemoiselles, veuillez suivre les tentateurs vers l'archipel des Roseaux ! »**

C'est ainsi que les jeunes femmes se dirigent vers leurs tentateurs. Cho s'installe d'autorité entre Georges et Draco. Ses deux mains sont placées, de part et d'autres, sur les cuisses des deux hommes.

Île des Perles :

Arrivés sur l'île, les candidats s'installent dans leurs bungalows avec l'aide des tentatrices. Harry est aidé par Ginny, Viktor par Ilyona, Neville par Parvati, et Fred par Angelina.

Des liens se nouent déjà surtout entre Viktor et Ilyona. Tous les deux sont russes, et Ilyona présente une plastique très avantageuse. Pour Angelina et Ginny, elles ont réussi à se lier avec deux candidats grâce à leurs connaissances dans le jeu du Quidditch. En effet les deux hommes sont respectivement attrapeur et poursuiveur dans le championnat d'Angleterre.

Neville lui, a trouvé Parvati très gentille et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle l'aide à s'installer sur l'île.

Une fête est organisée le soir sur l'île pour faire connaissance. Déjà les tentatrices discutent des garçons.

**« Ginny : Alors Ilyona, tu as fait craquer Viktor ?**

**-ça ne saurait tarder très chère ! Il n'a pas arrêté de lorgner sur mon décolleté pendant que je déballais ces affaires !**

**-Il te plait alors ?**

**-Il a un beau corps en tout cas !**

**-Moi je vais prendre mon temps avec Harry ! Sa petite amie n'a pas l'air de tenir à lui !**

**-C'est vrai qu'elle fixait deux mecs pendant les adieux, lui répondit Angelina**

**-Et toi Angie ?**

**- Il me plait beaucoup le rouquin ! Mais je vais aussi prendre mon temps. »**

Pendant ce temps, Tonks était assise au bord de l'eau. Elle avait été troublé par l'un des tentateurs. Sirius était son nom. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir son rôle de tentatrice.

A 21h : Toute l'île bouge au rythme de « I Like That » de Marques Houston feat Chingy. Entre Viktor et Ilyona c'est très chaud. Ils n'ont pas cessé de se dévorer du regard, hanches contre hanches. Pour les autres, c'est beaucoup plus soft. Mais une complicité nait déjà entre Harry, Ginny, Fred et Angelina .

Minuit : Pendant que la fête continue, Viktor s'isole avec Ilyona dans son bungalow. Leur attirance sexuelle est très forte.

**« J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, Ilyona, tu as un si beau corps**

**-Tu ne trouves pas que l'on brûle les étapes ? On se connaît depuis à peine 4h**

**-Tu ne disais pas non quand je te regardais dans la chambre**

**-Oui…, mais avant que je ne t'emmène faire un voyage au pays des sens et des plaisirs, je suis une affaire d'une nuit ou plus ?**

**-Je te promets boyarina (altesse en russe) que je serais à toi pour au moins 12 jours...**

Sur ces paroles, il la coucha sur son lit et commença à défaire son chemisier tout en l'embrassant. Sa bouche se promena de ses yeux à sa bouche. Il lui fit des succions dans le cou. Ilyona se cambra sous la douceur des caresses de Viktor. Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers sa poitrine. La jeune femme se tordit sous la pression des lèvres de Viktor sur ses mamelons. Une vague de plaisir naquit au creux du ventre de Ilyona. Mais cette dernière n'aimait pas être passive. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et le couvrit de baiser. Sa main glissa le long du corps de son amant et se plaça sur son sexe. La sensation de plaisir pris possession de Viktor. Il se cambrai sous la main de Ilyona. Puis sans crier gare , sa bouche pris le relais de ses mains. Le jeune russe n'arrivai plus à respirer. Ilyona passait sa langue sur son gland et sur toute la longueur du sexe de son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Viktor éjacula dans un bruit sourd. Ilyona ne s'offusqua pas d'avoir le goût de son amant dans la bouche.

**-Tu me tues, douchka…murmura Viktor**

**-ça t'a plu ?**

**-oh oui ! je vais te rendre la pareille !**

Joignant le geste à la parole, il bascula Ilyona, et lui prodigua le même plaisir. Sa bouche était en train de titiller et caresser le clitoris de sa compagne. Ilyona n'avait plus de voix tellement le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait était intense.

Viktor la regardait. Jamais il n'avait dans les yeux d'une femme autant de plaisir.

**-Prends moi, Viktor, maintenant, s'il te plait, sussura la russe à l'oreille de l'étalon**

**-oui…**

Il se positionna entre les jambes de la jeune femme et entra en elle. Ils se mirent immédiatement à onduler au même rythme. Durant des heures, ils enchainèrent les positions avant de sombrer dans le plaisir brut des sens.

**-Douchka, tu es la meilleure…**

**-Je sais, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de plaisir,merci**

**- Reste avec moi s'il te plait…**

Fin du premier épisode

Si les reviews sont nombreuses, vous aurez droit à la soirée des filles ainsi que les premiers feu de camp des candidats. Premières trahisons, premières larmes. L'aventure continue !

Les critiques, remarques et conseils sont les bienvenues n'oubliez pas de cliquez en bas droite merci !


	2. Feux de camps

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : on suppose que l'action se passe à la fin de la septième année de Poudlard, Voldy et tous ses mangemorts ont été éradiqués.

Merci aux reviewers, je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre promis. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes. J'ai essayé de prendre en compte toutes vos remarques.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin et de laisser des remarques et des conseils, merci.

**Chapitre 2 : Feux de camps**

**_Archipel des Perles_**

Il est 1h du matin, Harry discute avec Ginny de sa relation avec Cho

**« - Je suis contente de te revoir tu sais. Après notre victoire sur Voldemort, on a plus eu l'occasion de se voir Ginny.**

** - Il est vrai que le survivant se devait de répondre à la sollicitation de ses admiratrices. Dit Ginny. Même ma famille ne se voyait plus autant que par le passé.**

** - Je suis heureux de voir que tous vos problèmes sont résolus. Le Terrier a été agrandi et ta mère s'est enfin offerte un dégnomage complet et définitif du jardin !**

** - Ils se sont offerts de magnifiques vacances en Nouvelle- Calédonie. Mais ils sont toujours restés économes sauf avec leurs petits enfants.**

** - Cela ne m'étonnes guère, rigola Harry, elle ne te harcèle plus pour que tu lui donnes des petits enfants ?**

- **Non ses cibles sont Fred, Georges et Ron !**

- **Au fait, pourquoi as-tu décidé de participer à ce jeu ? lui demanda le Survivant**

- **Pour ne pas laisser Fred seul, de plus Georges, Ron et moi voulions profiter de la plage de Bora Bora !**

- **Pour Ron, c'est plutôt une occasion de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Hermione !**

- **Penses tu qu'il a une chance ?**

- **Une grosse, puisque Viktor et Ilyona ne sont plus avec nous !**

Promenant son regard à travers la foule la jeune femme se rendit compte que Harry avait raison.

- **Eh bien, ils n'auront pas perdu de temps, les deux russes ! dit la rouquine**

- **Je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, dit Harry**

- **Ils doivent se remémorer les parties de chevaux dans la toundra ! ricana Ginny**

- **Tu as sans doute raison ! Revenons à ta famille**

Rigolant toujours des affaires familiales des Weasley, les deux jeunes gens évoluaient au rythme de la musique. Le DJ était passé de « My Band » de D.12 feat Eminem à « Baby Boy » de Beyoncé. Les jeunes sorciers évoluaient sans problème sur la piste de danse car nombreux étaient les participants ayant une ascendance moldue ou fréquentant les gens « normaux » (dixit Pétunia Dursley la vieille bique)

Les tentatrices se lancèrent dans une chorégraphie plus que suggestive. Sous l'effet de la Biéraubeurre et du Fire-Whisky, Harry, Neville et Fred étaient totalement hypnotisés par le spectacle.

- **On se croirait dans un harem, lança Fred qui ne pouvait décoller son regard du déhanché suggestif de Angelina.**

- **Tu l'as dit mon vieux ! répondis Harry qui était concentré sur Ginny**

- **Arrête de mater ma sœur Harry, je te rappelle que tu as Cho**

- **Pendant 12 jours je ne la vois pas alors j'ai le droit de profiter d'un peu de tranquillité, non ?**

- **T'as raison, dit le jumeau Weasley en allant rejoindre Angelina sur la piste de danse.**

Neville rentrait aussi dans la danse mais gardait toujours ses distances vis-à-vis de Parvati. Laquelle se jura de profiter des douze jours pour le faire renoncer à sa belle (mais très étourdie Luna)

La soirée s'est terminée à l'île des Perles pour les hommes et leurs tentatrices. Seul Viktor a déjà cédé à la tentation en la personne de Ilyona. Quelle va être la réaction de sa petite amie (doit on encore l'appeler comme ça ?) face à cette trahison?

**_Archipel des Roseaux_**

****

Les candidates sont arrivées à 19h sur l'Archipel. Emerveillées par la beauté des lieux, les jeunes femmes font le tour du propriétaire. Les tentateurs quant à eux prennent possessions de leurs quartiers. Déjà la conversation s'oriente vers Cho.

- **Tu as vu comment elle a regardé Georges et Draco ? dis Ron**

- **C'est une allumeuse la petite chinoise, répondis Georges**

- **Non, je pense plutôt que le Balafré ignore comment la satisfaire, dit le descendant de la très noble et très ancienne famille de Mangemorts déchus**

- **Ne commence pas tes insinuations la fouine, lui objecta Sirius et Ron**

- **C'est la pure vérité, elle a dit à Rita Steeker la rédactrice du magasine Amour, Gloire et Sorcellerie que Potter avait du mal à répondre à ces attentes !**

- **Elle veut donc se rabattre sur les plus grands séducteurs de Poudlard, Georges et toi, dit Seamus**

- **Tu oublies quelqu'un, mon petit, dis Sirius ?**

- **Qui ?**

- **Moi (sous les rires des jeunes gens et l'expression moqueuse de Severus), n'oubliez pas que j'ai été longtemps le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard !**

- **C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais pu conclure avec Sofia Delacour en 5ème année lui dis Severus**

- **Elle a changé d'avis en sixième année, Sniveluchounet, mais toi par contre je n'ai pas entendu les filles parler de toi.**

- **Demande à Sofia je l'ai eu deux mois avant toi !**

- **RETENEZ MOI JE VAIS LE TUER !!! hurla Sirius en faisant mine de se jeter sur le très vénéré (et craint) maître de potions de Poudlard**

Le calme revint après une bonne partie de bataille d'oreiller et d'un rangement rapide. (Les baguettes sont toujours avec leurs propriétaires)

Chez les filles, les discussions vont bon train.

- **Dis Cho, lança Miss je-sais-tout-sur-tout, tu as l'intention de rentrer avec ton mec ou pas ?**

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

- **Tu étais très à l'aise tout à l'heure avec Draco et Georges**

- **Je ne peux résister à une belle paire de muscles et de fesses, alors si il y en a deux…**

- **Tout de même pense à Harry, il tient à toi tu sais**

- **Je le sais !!!répliqua sèchement Cho, mais on est coincé sur cet archipel paradisiaque pour douze jours avec de beaux mecs, alors si j'ai une occasion je la prends ! **

- **Ne t'énerve pas, dis Padma on te met en garde c'est tout**

- **Je te conseille d'en profiter aussi Hermione**

- **Je n'ai pas l'intention de tromper Viktor ! Nous nous aimons et je sais qu'il ne me trompera pas !**

- **Si tu savais de quoi ton Viktor est capable… murmura langoureusement dans sa barbe la jeune asiatique**

Malheureusement pour elle, elle a été entendue par Luna qui se demanda à quoi la jeune femme fait illusion.

Tout comme les hommes, les femmes et leurs tentateurs ont aussi droit à une soirée pour faire connaissance.

D'emblée Cho se dirige vers Draco et Georges. Sur une musique très sexe, elle se déhanche entre les deux mecs sous les yeux moqueurs des autres participants.

- **Parties de jambes à l'air pour trois personnes prévue ce soir, je pense dis Sirius**

- **Je ne pense pas, dans deux jours surenchérit Severus**

- **Pari tenu, disons 20 gallions d'or, ça te va ?**

- **Marché conclu, mais tu ne vas pas mettre ton charme en œuvre mon petit Sirius ?**

- **Ces filles ne m'intéressent pas je les trouvent trop immatures**

- **Tu penses Tonks, n'est ce pas ?**

- **C'est si visible ?**

- **Eh oui mais tu devras attendre la fin du jeu pour la revoir**

- **Mais toi tu ne danses pas ?**

- **Non ce sont des vacances je vais profiter du soleil pour bronzer**

- **Mission impossible, tu es bien trop pâle pour que le soleil arrive à faire un miracle !ricana Sirius**

- **Dégage sale Gryffondor**

- **Ôte toi de mon chemin, crotte de Serpentard**

Ce sont sur ces mots d'une courtoisie exemplaire que les deux anciens-rivaux-mais-on-se-déteste-quand-même allèrent se coucher.

Pour les filles, la soirée se poursuivit sans encombre. Hermione bavardait et dansait sagement avec Ron, Padma flirtait avec Seamus, Luna observait la lune et Cho…elle se faisait enlacer et caresser par Draco et Georges. Ils ne sont pas apparemment contre un partage équitable de la jeune Serdaigle au lit.

Contre toute attente elle se couchera seule ce soir, comme les autres filles.

**_Archipel des Perles_**

Réveil pour les hommes.

Tandis que Fred, Neville et Harry prennent leurs douches et essaient de lutter contre la gueule de bois avec le sortilège Aspirinus, Viktor souhaite le bonjour à Ilyona dans toute la tradition russe. Ce salut dure quand même deux heures. Les tentatrices, quant à elles paressent encore au lit.

En prenant leur petit déjeuner les garçons estiment que Viktor a perdu Hermione.

- **Tu as vu les regards qu'ils se sont lancés hier !**

- **Le bungalow doit être dans un état…dit Fred avec un sourire**

- **Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Fred, dis Neville pendant que Harry éclatait de rire**

- **En tout cas Hermione va tomber de haut**

- **Ron va être ravi…**

- **Et vous les gars ! Au fait déjà des affinités avec les filles ?**

- **J'aime bien Parvati mais elle ne me fera pas oublier Luna, et toi Harry**

- **Moi, j'ai renoué avec Ginny, elle est toujours aussi charmante et par Merlin qu'est qu'elle a embelli !**

- **Du calme, Ryry la période du crapaud vert est terminée !**

- **Elle n'a plus rien avoir avec la Ginny de première année !**

- **Ok, mais chut les voil**

Au cours de cette première journée les candidats et les tentatrices ont passé la journée à la plage. Mais des couples se formaient déj : Harry/Ginny, Viktor/Ilyona et Fred/Angelina. Neville préféra faire la connaissance des filles.

Mais déjà il est l'heure du feu de camp, les garçons se dirigent vers l'endroit ou moi, votre présentatrice préférée les attend.

- **« Bonsoir Messieurs, alors ravi de votre séjour sur l'Archipel ?**

- **Tout à fais, répondirent en cœur les candidats**

- **Devant vous 4 pensines, vous allez devoir en choisir deux, qui veux choisir ? Harry ?**

- **La pensine 1**

Devant leurs yeux, elle montre Cho en train de se déhancher entre ses deux tentateurs préférés. En bonus, le pari de Sirius et Severus

- **Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?**

- **J'ai vu Cho en train de danser avec Georges et Draco, elle avait l'air d'y prendre du plaisir et des réflexions de mon parrain et de mon prof de potions**

- **Cela vous blesse, non ?**

- **Un peu mais elle n'est pas salope au point de me faire cocu, du moins je l'espère**

Petit sourire en coin de Viktor

- A vous de choisir la deuxième pensine, qui choisit ?

- Vas y Viktor

- Pensine 4

Sous leurs yeux, une Hermione vantant les mérites et la fidélité de son « Viktor » chez les tentateurs et les autres filles. Pour Bonus, une danse lascive avec Ron

- **Qu'avez-vous vu ?**

- **J'ai vu Hermione parler de moi, tout va bien**

- **Chez elle oui, mais avez vous déjà succombé à l'appel de la tentation ?**

- **Ilyona est tout ce que Hermione n'est pas ! Elle a corps sublime, elle danse bien et c'est un coup formidable au lit.**

Un silence plane sur l'assemblée. Sous le regard médusé et outré des autres candidats et de la présentatrice, Viktor se lance dans une comparaison peu flatteuse pour Hermione.

- **Je peux déjà dire que je ne rentrerais pas avec elle**

- **C'est un peu prématuré vous ne pensez pas ?**

- **Non, je suis lucide**

Harry, Neville et Fred serrent les poings. L'attitude de Viktor les emplisse d'une rage incontrôlée.

- **Je vous remercie d'être venu Monsieur, à dans deux jours !**

- **Au revoir**

De retour au camp, les garçons décident d'avoir une discussion entre hommes à propos de sa conduite

Pendant que les hommes retournent, je me dirige vers l'archipel pour le feu de camp des filles. Une chose est sûre il y en a une qui risque de tomber de haut.

D'autres surprises au cours du jeu, si vous avez lu attentivement il y a une histoire entre deux protagonistes je vous laisse deviner laquelle.

Si les reviews sont importantes, vous aurez la réaction des filles demain sinon, quatre jours de pénitence.

Hasta la Vista !


	3. Amères désillusions

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**One Winged ngel** : merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai essayé de mettre moins de scènes chaudes mais j'en laisse quand même un peu, voici la suite !

**Anna Mc Coy** : Voici les réactions des filles, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Fanny Radcliffe** : je m'inspire de la troisième saison mais je ne dévoilerais pas les protagonistes.

**Bucky 013 **: Monsieur est servi !

**Minuit M.** : Voilà la suite !

**Cyrca** : Pour Hermione la torture ne fait que commencer…

**Sammy 297** : voil !

**Chapitre 3 : Amères désillusions**

**_Archipel des roseaux_**

Après leur première nuit sous les cocotiers, nous retrouvons trois des 4 candidates : Hermione, Padma et Luna.

- **Que se passe t-il Hermi, tu as l'air bizarre, lança Padma en la voyant**

En effet Hermione avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et les yeux rouges.

- **Non ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Viktor, il me manque tellement…Snif (pauvre petite, si elle savait…)**

- **Mais, il est fou amoureux de toi, il ne te trompera pas !**

- **J'aimerais en être sûre ! Des rumeurs circulent sur lui à Londres !**

- **Ce ne sont que des blablas de filles jalouses de toi !**

- **Pourtant, mon père dans son magasine Le Chicaneur, a fait état d'une liaison entre Viktor et une fille d'origine asiatique, il y a deux mois…renchérit Luna**

- **Ecoute Luna, sans vouloir te vexer, mis à part l'interview de Harry en cinquième année, le journal de ton père ne regorge pas d'articles véridiques !**

- **Tu préfères lire les idioties de Rita Steeker ! Pourtant elle aussi a fait état de cette rumeur, et je t'interdis de raconter des horreurs sur mon père !!!**

- **IL SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !!!lança Hermione, vous n'allez pas vous crêper le chignon, pour des horreurs pareilles ! De toutes façon, Viktor m'a dit que ce n'était que des mensonges, et je le crois lui !**

- **Oui tu as raison, alors si on parlait un peu des tentateurs !lui répondit Padma avec des yeux gourmands**

- **Alors lesquels vous font craquer, dit Hermione**

- **J'ai un petit faible pour Seamus, lança Padma**

- **Pourtant tu as toujours refusé de sortir avec lui à Poudlard ! dis Hermione**

- **Oui mais je ne sais je le trouve plus, mmmhh…MALE !**

- **Oh, dois je comprendre que Fred a du souci à se faire ?**

- **Non ! Du moins pas pour le moment…Mais si jamais il me trompe, j'applique la maxime d'Oscar Wilde (petit rappel : « le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder »)**

- **Message reçu cinq sur cinq, mon capitaine dit Luna, et toi Hermi ?**

- **Mon cœur appartient à Viktor, mais je dois avouer que Ron ne me laisse pas indifférente physiquement parlant…**

- **Entre nous Hermione, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec lui en sixième année. Vous alliez pourtant bien ensemble !**

- **C'est un peu comme un frère, Ron vous savez…**

- **Mouais…sauf que mon frère à moi me laisse de marbre !**

- **Groumph…, fut la réponse de Hermione**

- **Et toi Luna ?**

- **Personne !**

- **Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas, soupira Padma, Neville te manque ?**

- **Non, à vrai dire je suis fasciné par la présence de petits dragons d'eau, on avait fait des recherches dessus mon père et moi, je vais pouvoir lui en rapporter, youpi !!!**

Regard désabusé de Hermione et Padma

- **Au fait, où est Cho ? demanda Hermione**

- **Elle doit être dans sa chambre en train de rêver à ces deux tentateurs favoris, Draco et Georges, lui répondit Luna**

- **Faut avouer qu'il a bien grandi le petit Malefoy, dit Padma**

- **Depuis que son père est mort, il a retrouvé la joie de vivre, mais son caractère est toujours le même, lança Hermione**

- **Malheureusement oui…Bon si on allait prendre une douche, il y une superbe cascade dans les environs, ça vous dit les filles, demanda Padma**

- **OUIII !!!Allons demander à Cho si elle veut venir avec nous**

Les trois jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers le bungalow de la compagne de Harry.

Arrivées, elles entendirent Cho pousser des gémissement quémandeurs : « Oh oui, mmmh, encore, mon attrapeur ador ». Elles jetèrent un œil dans la chambre et virent la jeune femme se contorsionner seule sur son lit.

- **Finalement il doit lui manquer, Harry pour qu'elle fasse des rêves sur lui, chuchota Hermione**

- **On va se passer d'elle pour la cascade, pouffa les deux autres, allez en route !**

Les trois candidates, s'en allèrent en blaguant sur les performances amoureuses du Survivant. Mais elles ont oublié quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a trois attrapeurs dans le jeu : Harry, Draco et Viktor. Alors qu'est ce qui prouve que c'est Harry qui mène la danse dans son rêve ?

Nous retrouvons les tentateurs dans leurs bungalows.

Pour Ron, la nuit a été agitée comme celle d'Hermione. A Poudlard, il n'a jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Préférant multiplier les aventures, il a donc laissé le champ libre à Viktor, pour son plus grand regret. Mais il ne désespère pas de séduire Hermione, car son compagnon a une réputation de séducteur chez les jeunes sorcières et moldues.

- **Pauvre Hermione, se dit-il, comme elle va souffrir quand elle va apprendre ce que Viktor a fait il y a deux mois ? Eh puis zut, ce sera bénéfique pour moi ! Je pourrais la consoler et peut-être construire une vie avec elle.**

- **Tu parles tout seul la belette ? dis Draco**

- **Quel mauvais vent t'amènes Malefoy ?**

- **Je t'ai entendu parler de Viktor, ça m'étonne que Hermione n'est pas prêtée foi à toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui**

- **Que veux tu, elle en est folle amoureuse et il a l'art de la tourner en bourrique !**

- **Pourtant elle est très intelligente, elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte, non ?**

- **Oui mais quand tu es amoureux, tu es prêt à faire les pires bêtises…**

- **Comme sortir avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard parce que tu étais incapable de dire à Hermione que tu l'aimais ?**

- **MALEFOY, SI TU NE VEUX PAS TERMINER EN FOUINE, FERME TON CLAPET !!!**

- **C'est bon, t'énerve pas la belette ! Mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse**

- **TA GUEULE !!!**

- **Bon, j'ai entendu les filles se diriger vers la cascade, ça nous remettra d'aplomb, qu'en penses tu ?**

- **Mais elles seront toutes nues !**

- **Elles ne sont pas obligées de savoir que nous les regardons, grouille toi je vais réveiller les autres !**

Seamus et Georges se déclarèrent enchanter par la proposition de Draco, par contre Sirius et Severus dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec de petites gamines sorties de l'enfance.

Au moment de se mettre en route, ils tombèrent sur une Cho à peine vêtue d'une nuisette.

- **Bonjour les mecs, bien dormi ?**

- **Oui et toi ?**

- **Très bien, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vos deux, Georges et Draco !**

Un regard amusé accueilli ses paroles. Draco se jura de posséder la jeune Serdaigle avant la fin de la journée. Georges pensa exactement la même chose sauf qu'il préférait laisser la place à Draco dans un premier temps. Il considérait Cho comme une fille facile, et les filles faciles n'avait pas droit à la moindre considération. Elle aurait donc ce qu'elle méritait.

- **Où allez vous ?**

- **Faire un tour à la cascade !**

- **Vous ne préférez pas prendre le petit déjeuner avec les filles et moi les voilà qui reviennent !**

En effet, les filles étaient de retour sauf Hermione.

- **Ou est Hermi ? demanda le Rouquin**

- **Elle est restée à la cascade pour profiter du paysage, lui répondis Luna**

- **Va la rejoindre Ron, pendant ce temps on va aider les filles à faire le petit déj, lança Draco**

- **Ok j'y vais**

Et il s'en alla sous les regards des autres candidates et des tentateurs qui croisaient les doigts pour que le plus beau couple de leur promotion se mette enfin en route.

Toutefois, en chemin Ron retrouva Hermione, moulée dans un superbe paréo. Ce vêtement mettait en valeur le corps sublime de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la sublime apparition qui venait de prendre forme devant ses yeux.

- **Merlin, tu ressembles à une Vélane**

- **Merci du compliment Ron, répliqua la jeune fille en rougissant de manière charmante**

- **Euh, je suis venu te chercher pour le petit déjeuner, tu viens**

- **Oui j'arrive !**

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Hermione était touché par la prévenance de Ron. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais elle n'arrêtait pas de laisser son regard vers les lèvres du dernier garçon Weasley. Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Ron. Ce dernier se mit à l'embrasser comme un dément. Il adossa la jeune fille à un arbre et se mit à la caresser. Pris dans le tourbillon du plaisir, Hermione répondait à la fougue sauvage de Ron. Puis sans crier gare ce dernier s'arrêta.

- **Non, Hermione, on ne doit pas**

- **Euh, oui … tu as raison. Excuse moi**

Un silence s'installa entre deux. Puis Ron l'enjoigna de rejoindre le groupe tandis que lui tenterais de calmer ses esprits à la cascade. Mais Hermione n'oublia pas de la journée le baiser échangé entre Ron et elle. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation de plaisir.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroches. On notera juste que Cho a eu droit à un massage de la part de Draco tandis que Padma faisait du surf.

Au terme de cette première journée chez les candidates, on peut dire que la tension a augmenté d'un cran entre Cho et ses deux tentateurs. Entre Ron et Hermione, c'est le début de questions. Padma et Seamus ont retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. Quant à Luna elle est occupée à l'étude des Dragons d'eau.

Mais voilà, c'est l'heure du feu de camp. Et comme vous l'avez constaté dans l'épisode précèdent, l'une des jeunes femmes va voir ses illusions s'effondrer. Rendez après une petite page de pub.

Intermède musical : Pour vous débarrasser d'une verrue des pieds, utiliser le sort PansyP. Efficace car à la vue du produit, la verrue se rétracte d'horreur. Achetez !

En plein été, n'oubliez pas de vous protéger ! Durex, le préservatif pour des nuits très…sexe

De retour à l'Archipel des Roseaux, pour le premier feu de camp

- **« Mesdemoiselles, bonsoir**

- **Bonsoir, Bridget**

- **Comment se passe votre séjour sur l'île ? Les tentateurs sont ils à votre goût ?**

- **Ça va, répondirent les tentatrices en cœur**

- **Bien, je vous rappelle mesdemoiselles, que nous jouons. Devant vous, 4 pensines, mais vous ne pourrez en choisir que deux, qui veut choisir ?**

- **La 2, répondit Luna**

Les filles aperçoivent un Fred admiratif suivant du regard Angelina. Il lui chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille, et l'accompagne dans la danse de « Baby Boy ».

- **Alors qu'avez-vous vu ?**

- **J'ai vu Fred faire le joli cœur avec Angelina, répondit Padma**

- **Êtes vous blessée ?**

- **Un peu, mais Fred ne résiste pas à des chorégraphies suggestives**

- **Vous avez peur ?**

- **Non.**

- **Bien, veuillez choisir l'autre pensine, Cho ?**

- **Je choisi la 1**

La pensine révèle un Viktor enlaçant tendrement Ilyona devant son bungalow. Puis on les voit quitter la soirée et aller dans la chambre. A travers, les fenêtres, les filles on un aperçu des gâteries des deux amants ainsi que les mots qu'ils se sont échangés (voir premier chapitre)

Hermione est sous le choc, elle laisse tomber la pensine et se met à courir vers le campement.

Les autres filles sont sous le choc, excepté Cho qui a un petit sourire.

- **Excusez nous Bridget , mais je pense qu'on va devoir prendre congé de vous, Hermione a besoin de nous**

- **Bien sûr je comprends, allez y et bonne soirée**

Luna et Padma se rendent dans la chambre d'une Hermione en pleurs sur le sol de sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Cho met au courant les tentateurs.

- **Mais quel salaud ! dirent ils tous en chœur**

- **Ron, à toi de jouer va la réconforter !**

Tous plus ou moins sous le choc de l'attitude de Viktor, les autres tentateurs se préparent à passer une deuxième soirée ensemble. Sur le coup des 22h, Draco se rend dans la chambre de Cho…

Et oui, je m'arrête là j'attends les réactions ! Si ça vous plaît je continue sinon j'arrête !


	4. Interlude et réactions

**Je répondrai à toutes les reviews au prochain en tout cas merci à tous pour vos encouragements.**

**_INTERLUDE ET REACTIONS_**

**Résumé :**

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis le début du jeu. 4 couples sont venus pour tester leur fidélité.

Déjà Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch a déjà cédé à l'appel de la tentation en la personne de Ilyona. Au feu de camp, il n'a montré aucun remord vis-à-vis de son attitude, allant même jusqu'à comparer les deux jeunes femmes.

Harry, a retrouvé avec plaisir Ginny, pour laquelle il a, un temps, éprouvé des sentiments. Mais déjà pris par Cho, il a tu ses sentiments. Profitera t-il des dix jours qui lui reste pour relancer la machine ?

Neville se plait bien sur la plage mais n'a pas la moindre envie de tromper Luna. Pourtant Parvati ne jure que par lui depuis son rôle déterminant dans la chute de Celui-Dont-Les-Sorciers-Ont-Peur-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Parceque-Ils-Ont-Les-Chocottes.

Fred, lui aime traîner avec Angelina. Ils étaient ensemble dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Pour l'instant il ne pense pas tromper sa dulcinée.

Chez les filles, Hermione vient d'apprendre la trahison de Viktor, vu les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, la réalité est difficile.

Padma a retrouvé avec plaisir Seamus, mais tout comme Fred, elle ne pense pas pour l'instant trahir son ami.

Luna a renoué avec sa passion première : la recherche de petits animaux bizarres dont tout le monde s'en fout. Neville n'a apparemment pas de souci à se faire.

Cho, petite amie de Harry, n'a pas perdu de temps. En effet, elle drague deux tentateurs de choc et de charme : Draco et Georges. Son attitude est si provocante qu'elle ne tardera pas à voir ses désirs réalisés.

Aujourd'hui, vous allez suivre les participants après les feux de camps. Surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises sont à découvrir tout au long de ce nouvel épisode de « L'Île de la Tentation, version sorcier »

**Archipel des Roseaux**

Hermione court sur la plage, en larmes. Elle vient de voir Viktor dans les bras d'une des tentatrices. Insensible au vent qui s'est levé sur l'archipel, elle se fraye un chemin parmi les cocotiers et différents arbustes qui bordent le sentier.

- **Pourquoi, oh Viktor pourquoi ?!** hurle t-elle tout au long de sa course

Malheureusement, personne ne peut lui donner de réponse. A 50m d'elles, les filles tentent de la rattraper mais sans succès. Arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione se met à détruire tout le mobilier de sa chambre à la grande fureur de la production, laquelle se jure de déduire du cachet de Miss Granger, le montant des réparations. Avant de se rappeler du sort Reparo.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à casser, elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son matelas et continua de pleurer. Padma et Luna entrèrent dans la chambre. La jumelle Patil, lança le sort Reparo avant de prendre la Certaine-Ex-Petite-Amie-De-Viktor-Le-Salaud dans ses bras.

- **Je suis désolée, Hermi, vraiment…**

- **Bouh…il m'avait pourtant promis, il m'avait promis**…hoqueta la cocue

- **Tu sais, il a sûrement trop bu et il n'a pas pu résister**, dis Luna

- **Oui et cette salope de tentatrice en a sûrement profité pour le corrompre**, répondit Hermione

- **…dis Hermione, combien de fois Viktor vous vous voyez dans le mois ?** demanda Padma

- **Snif, Snif, deux fois quand il est libre de tout match de Quidditch…**

- **Et tu ne t'es jamais posée de question sur son attitude ? Harry et Draco s'entraînent autant que lui, voire plus et il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'on ne les voie !**

- **…et alors ? Il a sûrement des affaires à régler !**

- **OUVRE LES YEUX BON SANG !!!** hurla Padma, **il ne tiens pas à toi, sinon il ne t'aurait jamais traité de la sorte !**

- **TU MENS !!!**

- **NON !!! Tout le monde sauf toi connaît Viktor, ça fait des mois qu'il te trompe avec des admiratrices ! Demande aux autres si tu ne me crois pas !**

- **Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible…Luna, c'est vrai ?**

- **Oui…**

- **SORTEZ !!!JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !!!**

- **Viens Luna, elle ne veut rien entendre, laissons l !**

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais avant de sortir Luna lança cette phrase à une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs : « Tu devrais aller voir Cho, elle sait beaucoup de chose sur Viktor, c'est pour ton bien ».

Dehors, elles retrouvèrent les tentateurs et les mis au courant de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu. Lorsque Padma, leur révéla les mots dur échangés avec Hermione, les réactions furent partagées.

- **Voyons le bon côté des choses, maintenant elle est au courant, **dit Draco****

- **C'est vrai, **renchérit Georges**, je n'aurais pas pu me taire encore pendant dix jours.**

- **Comme quoi, ce n'ai pas parce que on a des Optimal dans toutes les matières que l'on est doué dans la vie sentimentale, **dis Severus****

- **Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? **lui demanda Sirius****

- **…**

- **En effet, tu es un habitué des trahisons sentimentales, Snivelus**

- **Si on en revenait à Hermione** dit Ron, peu désireux de voir des sorts impardonnables voler à travers l'archipel

- **Oui tu as raison**, lança Georges, **au fait Cho n'était pas avec vous ?**

- **Non, je croyais qu'elle était avec vous,** répondis Padma

- **En tous cas, elle n'avait pas l'air surprise, je l'ai même entendu dire que Viktor savait** **s'y prendre avec les filles**, dit Luna

Tous les mecs, excepté Ron se regardaient d'un air coupable.

- **Pourquoi faites vous tous des têtes d'enterrement ?**demanda t-il

- **Heu…avez-vous entendu parler de la rumeur qui courait sur Viktor il y a 2 mois ?**

- **Qu'il se tapait une fille d'origine asiatique ?**

- **Oui…**

- **Quel est le rapport avec Cho,** demanda Padma

- **Pour une Serdaigle, tu n'es pas très futée,** s'énerva Draco

- **Qu…Non, pas Viktor ! Ne me dites pas que c'est elle…**

- **Si, il y a deux mois, Cho a été la copine de Viktor, ils ont même été surpris dans le vestiaire d'un stade**

- **Par Merlin,** gronda Ron, **si Hermione l'apprend…**

**Archipel des Perles :**

Excédé par la déclaration choc au feu du camp, Harry projeta Viktor dans le sable.

- **Comment oses-tu parler de Hermione de la sorte ?!**

- **Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, **renchérit Fred, ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de poing dans les côtes du bulgare

- **Aïe !!!Mais vous êtes fou, vous préférez qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance**

- **Ça fait un an que tu la fait cocue ! Tu as juste fait preuve de discrétion, mais là le premier jour !!!**

- **Eh alors ? Vis avec Hermione et tu verras que ce n'est pas rose**

- **Ce n'est pas une raison, pour la traiter aussi méchamment !**répliqua Fred

- **Je fais ce que je veux répliqua Viktor tout en lançant le sort Protego, pour contrer les attaques des trois Gryffondors**

- **Tu ne mérites pas de vivre…venez vous autres, **dit Neville****

Ils laissèrent Viktor sur la plage. De retour au feu de camp, ils dînèrent peu et allèrent se détendre chacun de leur façon. Neville alla étudier une nouvelle espèce de plante ressemblant vaguement au professeur Chourave mais tout aussi agressive. Fred emprunta l'éclair de feu de Harry et alla voler dans les airs. Le survivant alla contempler le jeu des vagues sur la plage.

- **Que se passe t-il Harry, **demanda Ginny

- **Viktor a manqué de respect envers Hermione et on a essayé de lui faire entendre raison**

- **Ha ha !!! A la manière gryffondore j'imagine, car il avait l'air bien mal en point**

- **C'est vrai ? dis Harry avec un sourire carnassier**

- **Oui, Ilyona en était toute bouleversée**

- **Cette garce…**

- **Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Je te croyais moins radical**

- **Excuse moi, mais ça fait un an que personne n'ose dire à Hermione que son pendejo (salaud ou connard en espagnol, olé) de petit copain la trompe, et lui trouve normal d'afficher sa trahison en public !**

- **Au moins vous n'aurez plus besoin de mentir. De plus, je te rappelle que l'émission est diffusée dans tout le monde sorcier.**

En effet, depuis 30 mn environ, Molly Weasley et Narcissa Malefoy ont abandonné leurs activités féminines pour suivre la vie de leurs enfants sur l'île. Les deux sont déjà en train de pester contre Viktor.

- **Quel salaud, dit Narcissa ! Il est aussi intelligent que cet abruti de Lucius, que Lucifer ait son âme**

- **Tout de même, c'est un comble, et le premier soir en plus, vraiment les enfants d'aujourd'hui…**

- **Que veux tu Molly, de notre temps, jamais on aurait coucher le premier soir !**

- **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu sur votre compte, ma chère. **

- **Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! Crois tu que Ron va en profiter ?**

- **Il a intérêt ! Mais je crains les réactions de Georges et Draco sur la petite Cho**

- **Elle n'est pas si petite que ça vu les poses suggestives qu'elle prend en leur présence**

- **Dis Molly, est ce que le dîner est prêt ? **demanda craintivement Arthur

- **TU NE VOIS QUE JE REGARDE L'ILE DE LA TENTATION ? TU NE MOURRAS PAS DE FAIM DANS 30 MN QUAND MÊME ?**

- **…oui chérie, **murmura tout bas Arthur, retournant à l'étude du félétône(téléphone)

Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Plus des 2/3 de la population masculine sorcière était privée de dîner car leurs chères et tendres suivaient avec passion les aventures amoureuses de l'île. Certains avaient même commencé à épargner, prévoyant une augmentation des départs en vacances dans les îles du Sud.

De retour à l'archipel des Perles, Viktor est dans les bras de Ilyona. Cette dernière a été mise à l'écart par les autres tentatrices.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Douchka, ils ne comprennent pas que je t'aime !**

- **Comment peux tu dire m'aimer ? Nous avons couché la nuit dernière et ce matin et tu dis m'aimer ?**

- **Pourquoi ne me crois tu pas ?**

- **Tout le monde connaît tes aventures, arrête de me prendre pour une conne !**

- **Mais tu prends ton pied non ?**

- **Le sexe n'est pas l'amour, Viktor**

- **Mais il y contribue, **répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou et en passant les doigtssous son top

- **Que vas-tu faire d'Hermione ?**

- **La plaquer, de toute façon je devais le faire depuis longtemps mais elle possède un joli appartement alors…**

Si Viktor n'était pas aussi concentré par les plaisirs charnels, il aurait senti que sa dulcinée se raidissait sous l'effet de ses paroles. Mais il n'y pris pas garde. Et l'entraîna vers une nouvelle nuit de plaisir.

**Archipel des Roseaux :**

Pendant que Hermione est sous l'effet des narcotiques que les autres lui ont fait prendre, Draco décide d'avoir une petite discussion d'adultes avec Cho.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre si le nombre de reviews est jugé suffisant par la production.

Tchô !


	5. Délurée vous avez dit délurée?

**Chapitre 5 : Délurée, vous avez dit délurée ?**

**_Archipel des Roseaux :_**

****

- **Alors Draco, que voulais tu me dire, susurra Cho**

- **Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas partie consoler Hermione avec Padma et Luna.**

- **Peuh ! répondit-elle dédaigneusement, je n'allais perdre mon temps à la consoler ! **

- **Ecoute, on sait que tu as été l'amante de Viktor il y a deux mois, mais ça te ferait plaisir d'être à la place de Miss parfaite ?**

- **Si j'étais à sa place j'aurais retenu mon mec par tous les moyens. Faut-il qu'elle soit stupide pour ne pas s'interroger sur les rumeurs qui courraient sur le compte de Viktor !**

- **Tu es une vraie garçe ! Ils se voyaient deux à trois fois par mois !**

- **Ce ne sont pas mes oignons, Draco. Depuis quand tu te soucies de Granger ?**

- **Depuis que je me suis rendu compte de sa valeur, répondit le Serpentard en rougissant légèrement**

- **Ecoute on ne va pas se disputer à cause de Hermione. Un verre de Fire Whisky ?**

Draco la regarda se diriger vers le bar, remarquant au passage qu'elle était vêtue d'une nuisette qui voilait à peine ses formes. « Elle a peut-être un corps de déesse, mais un pois chiche dans le crâne. Elle ne cesse de me provoquer. Après tout pourquoi ne pas profiter d'elle. Mais avant un truc à faire. »

- **Cho, dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle et mettant les mains sur ses hanches, prépare donc un double mais j'ai une question.**

- **Vas-y, répondit-elle en se collant suggestivement contre la virilité de Draco**

- **Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire un massage, je suis tout courbaturé murmura t-il contre son oreille**

- **Bien sûr, je suis une experte en ce domaine, on commence dit-elle en passant une langue sur ces lèvres**

- **Un moment, ma toute belle, je dois aller chercher mon huile.**

- **Ne traîne pas trop, chéri**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas…**

Il sorti de la chambre. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre, il se rendit au QG de la production sur l'île. Là il demanda à parler à la présentatrice.

- **Que me voulez-vous ?**

- **Je souhaiterais enregistrer un message pour Monsieur Harry Potter, s'il vous plait**

- **Pourquoi je ferais cela ?**

- **Parce que vous resterez encore première dans les sondages de l'Audimat demain au feu de camp**

- **Hum vous savez prendre par les sentiments**

- **Alors, votre réponse ?**

- **C'est oui, mais je veux d'abord avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !**

Draco et la présentatrice passèrent 20 mn ensemble, dont 15 à enregistrer le message destiné à Harry. Puis il retourna sur son bungalow chercher son huile d'amande douce. Sur le chemin il croisa Georges à qui il lança un regard complice. Puis entra dans la chambre de Cho.

- **Me voilà ma belle.**

- **Parfait, viens avec moi**

Elle entraîna vers son lit où elle l'allongea. Se mettant à califourchon sur lui, Cho étala l'huile sur le torse de Draco. Ses mains faisaient le tour du torse du Serpentard, poussant ainsi les muscles de Draco à se détendre. Le Serpentard quant à lui se détendait sous l'effet du massage.

- **Ton pantalon me gêne pour le massage, tu ne veux pas l'enlever ?**

- **A la seule condition que tu me laisses te masser, béb**

- **Ok**

Draco se mit sur elle, mais au lieu de la masser, il l'embrassa. Cho entrouvrit les lèvres, avide de ses baisers. Puis Draco se déplaça vers on sein qu'il titilla délicatement du bout de la langue avant de le prendre pleinement dans sa bouche. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de Cho. Son corps s'arc-bouta contre celui de Draco et elle enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure blond platine, maintenant sa tête sur sa voluptueuse poitrine comme pour l'encourager.

- **Oui, souffla Cho dans un murmure. Oh oui !**

Un frisson la secoua de la tête aux pieds quand elle sentit ses mains descendre jusqu'à sa taille, puis continuer leur exploration en suivant le galbe de ses hanches arrondies et se promener sur ses jambes avant de remonter entre ses cuisses veloutées. Brûlante de désir, elle s'ouvrit à lui, l'invitant à la caresser plus encore.

Draco continua son manège, puis sans crier gare la mit sur le ventre. Il parsema son dos de petits suçons et continua ses caresses sur ses fesses. Il l'a fit se mettre à genoux, et sa main se referma sur son sein tandis que l'autre caressait voluptueusement la chair tendre et humide de désir.

- **Draco, je t'en supplie ! J'ai envie de toi, maintenant !**

Elle voulut se retourner pour voir son visage, mais il la maintint fermement dans la même position. Alors, il la pénétra par-dérrière. Brusquement, complètement.

- **Oh putain, gémit Draco, avant de commencer ses va et vient**

Cho s'extasia sur la façon dont il la remplissait. Instinctivement, elle commença à onduler en rythme, accompagnant ses coups de reins et s'empalant sur lui avec une exigence passionnée. Leur joute amoureuse dura 3 bonnes heures durant lesquelles, ils enchaînèrent toutes les positions avant de laisser submerger par le plaisir.

- **Oh, je savais que tu étais bon Draco, mais à ce point…**

- **Je sais je suis le meilleur, dit Draco, complètement exténu**

- **Harry devrait prendre des cours chez toi**

- **Pourquoi, il ne te satisfait pas ?**

- **Si mais ce n'est pas comme toi…**

- **Et tu ne te sens pas coupable ?**

- **Pas le moins du monde, on est ici pour s'amuser non ?**

- **Et si Harry apprends ce que tu as fait ?**

- **Eh bien ce sera une bonne occasion pour qu'il comprenne que nos ébats ne me satisfont pas.**

- **Tu es une salope**

- **Je sais et je le vaux bien**

- **Excuse moi, mais je vais rentrer, il faut que je prenne une douche**

- **Très bien, à tout à l'heure.**

- **Si tu veux…**

Draco se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre. Une fois dehors, un petit sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Si son corps était heureux son âme l'était encore plus d'avoir dévoilé le manège de Cho**. « Oui, demain sera une grande journée Miss Chang».**

Au matin :

Tout le monde est réveillé sauf Hermione qui est encore sous l'effet des calmants que la production a réussi à se procurer. Draco raconte à tous les tentateurs ce qui s'est passé avec Cho la nuit dernière. Mais, il passe sous silence sa visite à la production. Les commentaires sont tous unanimes : **« Cho n'est qu'une fille facile, qui veut se taper tout le monde, pauvre Harry ».** Severus félicite son élève :

- **Félicitations Draco, vous êtes à la hauteur de la réputation de la noble maison des Serpentards**

- **Ah non, il a enfreint vos règles Sniveluchounet, dis Sirius**

- **Lesquelles, Black ?**

- **Celles de rester puceau ou de ne coucher qu'avec les horreurs de votre maison**

- **BLACK, TU M'ENERVES**

- **Ouh j'ai peur Severus, mais ne t'énerve pas trop cela nuirait à ton teint cireux !**

S'en suivit une course poursuite dans l'île.

Les autres décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner avec les filles et de préparer leurs affaires. En effet, aujourd'hui, les filles allaient choisir quatre tentateurs avec lesquelles elles passeraient la journée. Mais l'un d'entre eux allaient être éliminé.

Chez les filles, le réveil se passe en douceur. Padma est réveillé par trois coups sur sa porte et un bouquet de roses déposé au pied de la porte**. «** **C'est un amour »** pensa t-elle, touché par la prévenance de Seamus. **« Ce n'est pas Fred qui aurait eu une attention pareille, lui m'aurait réveillé en me demandant des câlins »**

Sur ces pensées, elle se dirigea vers son bain. Depuis son arrivée, elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur son couple. Si indéniablement, elle était comblée sexuellement avec Fred, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conversation entre eux. Ils ne sortaient pratiquement jamais pour aller au cinéma, à des concerts et pleins d'autres choses que les autres couples pratiquaient. Elle en enviait presque Hermione sur ce point. Elle savait aussi que les autres membres de la fratrie Weasley ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et surtout la redoutable Molly. Elle était jugée comme trop superficielle.

Et malheureusement pensa Padma, je ne peux pas leur donner tord sur e point là. Mais comment résister à l'attrait de la mode ? Elle faisait partie des plus beaux mannequins sorciers et il était normal dans ce milieu d'aimer les futilités. Mais elle n'ignorait pas que Fred commençait à se lasser de leur vie et qu'il envisageait sérieusement de faire un bébé. Padma, elle n'était pas prête et ignorait comment le dire à son compagnon. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas le perdre et de l'autre, elle se refusait à donner satisfaction à son désir de paternité.

S'enfonçant encore plus dans on bain moussant, elle se résolu d'en discuter avec Sean. En pensant à lui, des papillons se formèrent aux creux de son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais écarté l'idée de sortir avec lui à Poudlard, mais les épreuves de la vie les avaient séparés. Et Fred s'était présenté à elle.

**« Se pourrait-il que je sois amoureuse de Sean, sans le savoir ? Non c'est impossible, et pourtant… »**

- **Padma, viens vite, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à te dire, hurla Luna**

Padma sorti à tout rompre de la baignoire mais glissa sur le savon et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Maugréant contre les lubies de Luna et se massant le postérieur, elle ouvrit la porte avec un mauvais regard.

- **Keskya ?! gronda t-elle**

- **DRACO A COUCHE AVEC CHO HIER SOIR**

- **Non, sans blague !**

- **Si je te le jure j'ai entendu les garçons en parler pendant que j'allais récupérer mes dragons d'eau. Au fait tu savais qu'il avait la particularité de changer de couleur quand il faisait l'amour ?**

- **J'ignorais que Draco avait de tels pouvoirs, il a du être de couleur rouge**

- **Mais je ne te parle pas de Draco mais des dragons d'eau…**

- **Ecoute, je n'en ai rien à foutre des dragons, il a pris son pied ou pas ?**

- **Le dragon, je ne sais pas**

- **DRACO, IL A PRIS SON PIED OU PAS ? hurla Padma**

- **Oui, mais il maintient que c'est une garçe**

- **C'est clair, pauvre Hermione**

- **Il faudra bien qu'on le lui annonce, non ?**

- **Je pousserai Cho à le lui avouer**

- **Bon on va manger ?**

- **J'arrive, laisse moi le temps de m'habiller**

- **Oh, quel joli bouquet qui te l'a offert ?**

- **Heu…Sean, bafouilla Padma**

- **Hhmmm, alors c'est pour bientôt ?**

- **Ta gueule, retourne à tes dragons !**

Luna retourna à ses études scientifiques, en tirant la langue à Padma.

**_Archipel des Perles :_**

Au même moment, Harry était convoqué au QG de la production pour récupérer le message de Draco.

**« Que me veux t-il, pensa le Survivant »**

Arrivé sur place, il plongea la tête dans la pensine qui lui était consacré.

- **Harry, inutile de te dire que la tension est à son comble ici. On vient d'apprendre la connerie de Viktor. Hermione est sous le choc on l'a mis sous calmants. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour t'en parler. C'est de Cho dont il s'agit. Depuis le début, elle me cherche ainsi que Georges. Des mains baladeuses, des tenues suggestives, elle fait tout pour qu'on la saute. Bref, ce soir elle m'a sorti le grand jeu. Je ne te cache pas que je vais conclure avec elle car je pense qu'elle doit avoir ce qu'elle mérite. De plus au cours de la soirée nous avons appris quelque chose concernant Viktor et Cho. Je préfère te le dire maintenant plutôt que tu l'apprennes de la bouche d'une autre personne : ils ont eu une aventure il y a deux mois de cela. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Viktor, bon courage.**

Je termine ma fic sur ça

. Je suis très déçue du nombre de reviews pour le chapitre précèdent, deux uniquement, si ça ne vous convient plus j'arrête la fic. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je retourne dans mon coin bouder.

N'oubliez pas de reviewez s'il vous plait, please, por favor ?


	6. Le ballet des cocus!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bucky 013** : t'inquiètes, j'ai fini de bouder, je te promets de continuer la fic, mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises crois moi !

**SNAPESEXSYMBOL** : Merci de tes encouragements !

**Fanny Radcliffe** : tu as raison pour Hermi et Viktor, mais Hermione est moins cruche que Christelle, rendez vous dans les prochains chapitres !

**Nyrnia** : la personne qui lit ma fic est mon adorable soeur Zazan, l'auteur de Chibi Serpentards et Ma sixième année. Elle aime bien.

**Nerween** : faut faire durer le suspens

**Smoke **: je continue !

**Zaza **: la réaction est dans ce chapitre, en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

**Maggie **: Hola, qué tal ? Si quieres saber lo que pasa entre los participantes, continùa a leer mi historia! No es un slash entre Harry y Draco. Pero se estiman mucho.

**Merawen**: que tous ceux qui détestent Cho se rassurent, elle va payer au centuple ses délires

**Emilie** : je continue !

**Harry243** : merci de tes encouragements. Après avoir pris une dose de chocolat et des reviews je reviens pour ton plus grand plaisir

**Kitty-hp-16** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis revenue et j'espère que je continuerai à te plaire

**EN TOUT CAS, MERCI A TOUS !!!**

**Chapitre 6 : Le ballet des cocus !**

**_Archipel des Perles_**

- **Harry qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Neville**

Ce dernier venait d'être bousculé violemment par le Survivant. Ce dernier continua sa route sans se préoccuper de son ami. Tout son esprit était concentré sur l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre de Draco**. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? »**

Il y a deux mois, il hésitait à partir suivre un entraînement de Quidditch en Nouvelle-Zélande, ayant peur que Cho se plaigne encore de sa passion. Laquelle passion lui permettait de s'acheter les nouvelles collections de vêtements, des bijoux et tutti quanti. Il aurait du se méfier de la lueur de joie qui éclairaient le regard de sa-désormais-ex-compagne. A peine avait-il saisi le portoloin pour Wellington (capitale de la Nouvelle-Zélande) que Cho prenait celui qui la mènerait vers l'appartement de Viktor où elle resta pendant 8 semaines.

Tout en fulminant ses pensées, il se dirigea, toutes mèches de cheveux dressées, vers la chambre de Viktor. Il croisa Tonks et Angelina, mais il était dans un tel état de rage, qu'il ne leur adressa même pas la parole.

- **Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Tonks**

- **Je crois qu'il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, répondit Angelina**

- **Apparemment Viktor est aussi concerné puisqu'il se dirige vers sa chambre.**

- **On ferait mieux d'avertir les autres, à mon avis il va y avoir un sale grabuge dans peu de temps.**

Elles précipitèrent pour aller avertir les deux autres candidats et prendre une trousse de premiers soins offerts par la production. Ce remue-ménage ne manqua pas d'alerter la présentatrice qui enfourcha son balai pour suivre la confrontation dans les airs.

- **VIKTOR, SORS DE LA SI T'ES UN HOMME !!! hurla Celui-qui-prononçait-Le-Nom-Maudit-Sans-Avoir-Peur**

Ilyona se réveilla brusquement et suivi du regard Viktor qui s'en allait ouvrir la porte. A peine avait-il effectuer son geste qu'il se retrouva projeter deux mètres plus par le coup de poing de Harry. Ce dernier se précipita dans la chambre sans prêter un seul regard au corps dénudé de Ilyona. Courbé sur le corps toujours vivant de Viktor, il le bourra de coup de poing avant de se retrouver éjecter par Krum.

- **Qu'est ce qui te prends Potter ?**

- **TU AS COUCHE AVEC CHO, CONNARD !!!**

- **Et c'est pour ça que tu cries et que tu me tombes dessus ?**

- **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

- **Parce que j'en avais envie mon pote, ta dulcinée est un bon coup quand même**

Un coup de poing lui fit regretter d'avoir prononcer cette phrase. Harry était hors de lui, il frappait Viktor avec une haine telle que la présentatrice regretta d'avoir à censurer les scènes trop violentes pour la quotidienne. Il fallut la force de Neville, Fred et d'un cameraman aussi musclé que David Beckham pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. « Dommage, pensa la présentatrice, ça m'aurait assuré une première place à l'Audimat pour les deux mois prochains, enfin, le jeu n'est pas encore fini »

Ilyona se précipita vers Viktor, mais ce dernier n'en avait pas fini avec ses sarcasmes.

- **Alors Potter, ça t'a calm ! Mais que Cho te trompe ça ne devrait pas t'étonner ! Il n'y a pas que moi tu sais ! **

- **Pour qu'elle se tape un déchet humain comme toi, il faut vraiment que ce soit une nymphomane !**

- **Mais c'est ce qu'elle est, mon pote ! Elle s'est plainte que tu ne la satisfaisais pas assez**

- **Je t'emmerde Viktor ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure**

- **Oui mais une ordure qui se tape toutes celles qui le veulent où elles le veulent**

- **Pauvre type !**

Harry reparti vers son bungalow soutenu par ses amis et Ginny, qui était là. Cette situation était une aubaine pour elle. Débarrassé de Cho, il serait tout à elle.

La jeune Weasley n'avait jamais apprécié Cho et ce depuis la première année à Poudlard. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec d'autres garçons tout aussi sympa les uns que les autres, elle n'avait jamais oublié Harry. Son métier d'attrapeur l'accaparait tout le temps, mais il ne manquait jamais une semaine sans qu'il aille voir la famille Weasley. Il était toujours accueilli comme un fils par M et Mme Weasley. Ils avaient pu donc garder le contact, mais elle n'avait jamais pris les devants.

Pour elle, l'Ile de la Tentation version sorcier est sa dernière opportunité pour conquérir Harry. Et vu les derniers évènements, Ginny n'allait pas tarder à voir ses désirs réalisés.

- **Eh Harry, ne te mets pas dans n état pareil pour une garce comme Cho, elle ne le mérite pas ! dit Ginny**

- **Vous vous rendez compte ! J'ai passé 4 ans avec elle et en guise de remerciements elle me trompe avec Viktor !**

- **Arrête de ressasser le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant tu dois songer à te venger !**

- **Plus tard, je vais d'abord me changer les idées mais je te jure qu'elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis !**

- **Bon, on va vous laissez les garçons, il faut qu'on aille préparer le petit déjeuner !**

- **Ok à tout à l'heure**

- **Ecoute Harry, dit Fred, on compati sérieusement à ton malheur, mais tu penseras à la vengeance un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, on va choisir 4 tentatrices avec lesquelles, on va passer la journée.**

- **Je choisirai Ginny**

- **Ok mais si tu lui fais payer les erreurs de Cho, je te pendrai moi-même par les pieds !**

- **Pas de risques ! Je l'aime trop…**

- **Ah Ah, ma sœur te plait alors grave !**

- **Grroumph…**

- **Allez en route, dit Neville entre deux fous rires, c'est l'heure de manger !**

Pendant ce temps, Ilyona s'occupait de nettoyer les blessures de Viktor grâce à un mélange de magie et de matériel moldu. Viktor riait de la réaction de Potter.

- **Ton attitude est tout de même abjecte, dit Ilyona**

- **Arrête douchka, les femmes veulent du plaisir alors j'en donne !**

- **Nous ne sommes pas des objets sexuels**

- **Non, mais vous adorez le plaisir, dit-il en jouant avec son mamelon**

- **Ça suffit Viktor je vais prendre ma douche et mon petit déjeuner !**

- **A tout à l'heure, Ilyona !**

Viktor se dirigea vers sa propre salle de bain pour laver son corps. Il fredonnait un air bien connu par les mecs dans son genre : « P.I.M.P » de 50 cent. Puis, il alla à la cuisine commune pour préparer son petit déjeuner.

Après un repas gargantuesque il rejoint les autres participants et la présentatrice.

- **Messieurs bonjour**

- **Bonjour**

- **Aujourd'hui vous allez choisir les tentatrices avec lesquelles vous allez passer la journée. Une tentatrice par homme. Commencez.**

Neville choisi Parvati, Fred a pris Angelina et Harry a jeté son dévolu sur une Ginny superbe dans un maillot deux pièces. Puis vint le tour de Viktor.

- **Je choisi Ilyona**

- **Je refuse, répondit cette dernière sous les regards éberlués de l'assistance**

- **Pourquoi, demanda la présentatrice**

- **Parce que Viktor n'a aucune considération pour les femmes. J'ai pris du plaisir avec toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une chienne en chaleur. J'ai ma fierté. Choisi une autre fille !**

Viktor, sous le choc ne pu aligner trois mots pendant deux minutes. Puis il retrouva vite son côté dragueur. La présentatrice, quant à elle, béni Merlin de lui assurer une retraite confortable grâce aux recettes du jeu. **« L'Audimat va grimper en flèche, à moi les millions de gallions d'or !!! »**

- **Très bien, puisque mes faveurs te ne te plaisent plus, je vais choisir…Tonks !**

- **Désolée mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des merdes dans ton espèce, répondit –elle sous les rires de tous les participants et de toute l'équipe**

- **Bon eh bien Pansy veut tu venir avec moi !**

- **Oui répondit la Serpentarde, trop heureuse que l'un des candidats lui adresse enfin la parole. **

- **Maintenant Messieurs, il s'agit de choisir la tentatrice qui va partir entre Ilyona et Tonks**

Tonks fut choisi à une écrasante majorité. Fred, Harry et Neville expliquèrent que 'est parce qu'elle ne jouait pas son rôle de tentatrice, et Viktor ne supportait pas d'avoir été humilié par Tonks. Toutefois, c'est sans regrets qu'elle quitte l'île.

- **Eh bien Messieurs bonne journée !**

**_Archipel des Roseaux_**

Les filles sont réveillées mais elles affichent des mines contrastées. Padma rougit lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Seamus, Luna est ravie car ses petits dragons d'eau se multiplient à vitesse grand V, Cho est resplendissante et lance des regards gourmands à Draco et Hermione a les yeux bouffis et affiche un pauvre sourire.

- **Mesdemoiselles, bonjour**

- **Bonjour**

- **Aujourd'hui vous allez choisir les tentateurs avec lesquelles vous allez passer la journée. Un tentateur par candidate.**

Padma-Seamus, Luna-Séverus, Cho-Georges et Hermione-Ron sont les couples formés.

- **Cho pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Draco ? demanda la présentatrice**

- **Parce que je le connais sous toutes les coutures et que je veux mieux connaître Georges.**

- **Très bien ! Cependant Mesdemoiselles, en laissant l'un des tentateurs sur le sable, vous le condamnez à quitter l'île. C'est donc Sirius qui s'en va. Monsieur Black prenez vos affaires.**

S'en suit un concert d'effusions et de regrets de la part des filles, des accolades des tentateurs et les hurlements d'un Severus terrifié à l'idée de passer la journée avec Luna et de perdre son rival le plus cher.

- **Mais comment je vais faire moi ?**

- **Comme toujours Sniveluchounet, tu t'en mordras les doigts !**

- **Tu m'énerves**

- **Je le sais !**

Avant de partir, Sirius lança une phrase à Hermione.

- **Hermione tu es une fille courageuse, le choc d'hier a été dur mais tu dois te préparer à subir autre chose. Sois forte comme une Gryffondore se doit de l'être.**

- **Que veut-il dire Ron ? demanda Hermione**

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton à gauche si la suite vous intéresse !

Ciao !


	7. Ô joie pour les uns, Ô désespoir pour le...

**Chapitre 7 : Ô joie pour les uns, Ô désespoir pour les autres !**

**_Archipel des roseaux_**

Chaque couple se prépare à sa sortie.

Seamus est particulièrement ravi de sa bonne fortune. Padma a toujours représenté pour lui, la tentation absolue. Il possède tous les calendriers, journaux, DVD, pensines dans lesquelles la jeune fille apparaît. Il avait eu quelques aventures. Toutes les filles avaient un lien avec le monde de la mode. En tous cas, toutes les ex de Seamus avaient contribué à grossir le nombre des rivales de Padma. On ne contait plus les multiples « incidents » qui avaient jalonnés la carrière de Padma.

En tout cas, Seamus n'avait jamais pu sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées et de son cœur. Il comptait sur la superficialité de Padma pour l'attirer dans ses filets. La Haute Société des Sorciers savait que Fred et Padma formait un couple improbable. Les paris étaient lancés sur la durée de leur couple. Lors de l'annonce de leur participation au jeu, les spéculations avaient repris de plus belle. Mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer que le célèbre écrivain Seamus Finnigan, affectueusement appelé Lochkart 2 pour son succès auprès de la gent féminine, serait de la partie.

C'est sur ses pensées que Seamus entrepris de se laver pour la quatrième fois de la matinée. Il n'oublia évidemment pas de se parfumer avec un flacon de Giorgio Armani. Dans son sac, il y avait un short de bain qui ressemblait étrangement à un boxer, un peigne, un miroir pour vérifier que sa peau pâle d'irlandais ne souffrait pas du soleil, de l'huile d'Ylang-ylang pour Padma, et de la crème solaire.

- **Go mon petit Seamus, il va falloir lui sortir le grand jeu ! Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de jours avant la fin du jeu !**

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles qu'il alla retrouver Padma. De son côté cette dernière hésitait entre plusieurs styles et couleurs de maillot de bain. Sur son lit était étalé un tanga brésilien, un deux-pièces boxer, un une pièce avec un décolleté plongeant dans le dos. Tous avaient des désavantages. En effet, le tanga laisserait voir ses fesses et sa poitrine. Le deux-pièces était un peu trop sage. Le maillot au décolleté plongeant laissait entrevoir une cicatrice dû à une petite opération de chirurgie esthétique moldue. Malheureusement tous les sortilèges de beauté n'avaient pu la faire partir.

Son choix se porta finalement sur le maillot deux-pièces. Tout en s'admirant devant son miroir elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait de nouveau pris quelques kilos et les vergetures qui vont avec.

- **Hum…en rentrant, il faudra que je retourne à l'Institut B.A.P.P (Belle à Petits Prix). Une liposuccion s'impose !**

Avant de se demander comment elle allait expliquer à Fred une absence de deux semaines.

- **Bof, je prétexterais une réunion de mannequin à Sydney ! Et si ça se trouve on aura peut-être rompu, alors…**

Plus que jamais Padma se posait des questions sur son couple. Lors du premier feu de camp, la vision de Fred dansant avec Angelina l'avait froissée mais pas blessé au point d'être jalouse. Par contre les attentions de Seamus réveillaient en elle des sensations évanouies depuis longtemps en elle. Si Fred était un dieu du sexe, il était frileux en ce qui concerne les relations de couples. Il ne l'invitait jamais au restaurant ou chez les Weasley. Lors des réceptions mondaines ils ne venaient jamais ensemble, ils ne se parlaient pas, bref ils agissaient comme deux étrangers alors que la Haute Société des Sorciers était au courant de leur liaison. Padma en avait marre de la situation mais ne disait rien car très attachée aux performances sexuelles de son amant et de son portefeuille.

Sur ces pensées, elle sorti de son bungalow.

Seamus, qui l'attendait dehors, la trouva magnifique dans son pantalon blanc et son top bleu marine. Lui-même avait opté pour un short pourpre et une chemise rouge. Il méritait amplement son surnom de Lockhart 2 vu son goût vestimentaire. Ils se rendaient dans les sources chaudes de Jusenkô. Ce nom a été donné par un vieux guide chinois venu se reposer de ces aventures dans cet archipel paradisiaque.

Pendant que Seamus emmenait Padma se relaxer, Severus était sur la plage en train de ruminer ses pensées. Le départ de Sirius l'avait énormément affecté. Il perdait là son unique raison de rester sur l'île. Aucun de ses anciens élèves présents sur l'île, mis à part Draco, ne lui avaient pardonné les retenues, punitions et autres humiliations subies pendant leurs scolarités à Poudlard. Et Severus avait une peur bleue d'être la victime de leurs tours idiots. Pour le rassurer dans ses suppositions, Georges n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin.

La perspective de passer toute la journée avec Luna Lovegood était une raison pour lui ôter toute envie de vivre. Déjà à Poudlard, Luna faisait preuve d'une étourderie sans aucune commune mesure. A elle seule, elle réussi à faire volatiliser le plafond de la salle à manger de l'école. Ce miracle (ou désastre comme vous le préférez) est dû au fait que Luna avait lancé un sort contre la sécheresse sur ses plantes. Mais distraite par Neville qui lui faisait des bisous dans le cou, elle dirigea le sort contre le plafond. Résultat des courses, une averse sans précèdent envahit la Grande Salle. Il fallut toute l'ingéniosité de Dumbledore, Flitwick et McGonnagal pour rendre à la Grande Salle son aspect originel. Pour une fois, Severus Rogue, Grand Maître des Potions, Ex Mangemort, fut d'accord avec Rusard pour remettre au goût du jour les antiques punitions. Luna écopa d'une retenue de quinze jours avec Neville à la grande joie du directeur de Serpentard. Ils profitèrent de ce temps libre pour mettre en pratique leurs connaissances du Kama-Sutra au grand désespoir de Severus qui eut le grand plaisir de les surprendre.

C'est donc sans grand enthousiasme qu'il se rendit devant le bungalow de Luna. Il pria pour qu'elle ne porte pas des vêtements du style Paris Hilton. Suite à une retenue du Trio infernal, il s'était rendu dans le bureau du concierge cracmol. Là il avait trouvé des revues pour le moins coquines. Il s'installa et se mit à lire les différentes frasques des stars moldues. Et en conclu que les moldus étaient fous d'aimer des planches à repasser.

Luna sorti de son bungalow vêtu très sagement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de draguer Severus. De toute façon, vu son accoutrement et son physique, il avait très peu de chance de s'installer avec une femme, à moins de rencontrer un vampire. Elle avait, à la grande horreur de Severus, les bras occupés par une valise.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de cette valise, Miss Lovegood ? (il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom) **

- **Oh des livres, des fioles et des pinces, professeur**

- **… ?**

- **Oh je croyais que vous pourriez m'aider sur les dragons d'eau. J'ai l'intention de faire une thèse la dessus.**

- **Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ce sont mes premières vacances depuis 20 ans, Sirius est parti, et vous voudriez que moi Severus Rogue, je vous aide à faire votre thèse !!!**

- **Mais Monsieur, je…**

- **VOUS RIEN DU TOUT !!! Nous sommes ici pour nous reposer et je vous rappelle que c'est un jeu**

- **Un jeu ?...Ah oui, je l'avais complètement oubli !**

- **… ?**

- **Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec vous !**

- **Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? demanda Severus au bord de la crise de nerfs**

- **Parce que je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider pour ma thèse !**

- **Merlin, sauvez moi…**

Nous laissons Severus et Luna sur la plage de l'archipel des Roseaux pour rejoindre Hermione et Ron sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils sont en mer pour faire de la plongée sous- marine et nager avec les dauphins. Hermione est très mal à l'aise. Les paroles de Sirius la suivent depuis le début de la matinée. La trahison de Viktor est encore très vivace dans son esprit. Elle se rend compte qu'il lui a menti depuis des mois. Désormais elle analyse sa vie froidement. Elle donne foi à toutes les rumeurs qui ont couru sur Viktor. Mais il en reste une qui reste sans réponse**. « Si Sirius est au courant, alors Ron doit l'être aussi »**

Ce dernier s'extasiait sur le paysage et tentait par tous les moyens de rendre Hermione souriante. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien. Au bout de 40 mn il parvint à son but. Ils nagèrent des heures durant avec les dauphins, mangèrent des glaces et se prélassèrent tout l'après-midi au soleil. Hermione était tellement bien qu'elle en avait oublié Viktor. Ron quant à lui était au bord du l'implosion. Après des débuts moroses, sa Hermione se laissait enfin aller. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire et recommençait sans s'en rendre compte son rôle de Miss Je sais Tout. Elle n'avait pas conscience que le maillot de bain qu'elle avait choisi révélait ses formes à Ron et aux dauphins qui bondissaient de joie. Un homme reste un homme et Ron en avait

marre de rester sous l'eau pour dissimuler sa virilité à la jeune femme.

- **Pourquoi tu restes dans l'eau, demanda t-elle au jeune homme**

- **Je…j'ai chaud !**

- **C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ! Je viens te rejoindre**

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, sa brune sirène fendait les eaux pour le rejoindre. Sans crier gare elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Ron dû faire appel à tout son courage pour éviter d'embrasser Hermione. La tâche était d'autant plus difficile que les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Hermione avait pris conscience du trouble de Ron et elle décida d'en jouer un peu. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle se prouve qu'elle était capable de sortir avec d'autres hommes. Elle raffermit sa prise et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ron céda à l'appel du plaisir et embrassa sauvagement Hermione. Ses mains pressaient son corps contre le sien. Puis soudain il s'arrêta à la grande confusion de Hermione.

- **Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ?**

- **Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de te blesser.**

- **Je suis célibataire maintenant**

- **Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on fasse l'amour, tu es blessée par Viktor. Si on le fait maintenant, tu me détesteras après et je te perdrais définitivement.**

- **Dis plutôt que je ne te plais pas !**

- **Si, tu me plais Hermione mais je n'ai pas envie d'agir comme lui !**

- **Je ne serais jamais aussi bien que Cho !se lamenta t-elle**

- **Pourquoi veut tu lui ressembler cette fille est une pouffiasse ! Elle couche avec tout le monde !**

- **…dis moi Ron si je te pose une question vas-tu me répondre ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Ont-ils eu une aventure ?**

- **Cho et Viktor ?**

- **Oui**

- **Oui, c'est la vérit**

Hermione détourna la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle avait désormais conscience de la monumentale erreur qu'elle avait faite en accordant sa confiance à Viktor. Elle désirait se venger maintenant de la belle asiatique. Mais avant il lui fallait obtenir quelques données.

- **Depuis quand es tu au courant ?**

- **Depuis hier. Draco a couché avec elle et a réussi à obtenir ces informations.**

- **J'ai envie de me venger**

- **Laisse le temps s'en charger, Hermi, quoique on va t'aider**

- **Merci Ron. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai bien l'intention de terminer ce que j'ai commencé.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle retourne au bateau laissant un Ron complètement ahuri dans l'eau.

Pour Cho et Georges, le rendez-vous est de loin le plus brûlant des quatre.

Ils sont partis tous les deux faire du saut à l'élastique. Depuis leur départ, Cho multiplie les positions aguichantes et les mains baladeuses. Georges lui rend la pareille à un point tel que leurs accompagnateurs préfèrent détourner les yeux.

- **Tu sais Georges, j'ai toujours aimé ton côté farceur**

- **Heureux de te l'entendre dire ma chère**

- **Et si on leur faussait compagnie**

Georges éclata de rire. Décidément, Cho était une garce jusqu'au bout. Après la nuit de folie passé auprès de Draco, la voilà prête à remettre le couvert avec lui.

- **Draco ne t'a pas satisfait hier soir ?**

- **Si mais j'ai envie de toi aujourd'hui, et ne me dis pas non**

- **Les désirs d'une femme sont des ordres très chère et puis il faut que ton corps n'est pas désagréable à regarder !**

- **Tous mes amants me l'ont dit merci, tu viens ?**

- **J'arrive beaut !**

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les arbres suivis du regard par les accompagnateurs qui se mirent à parler entre eux en créole.

- **Ti va voir, peti blanc va faire son affaire à la chinoise**

- **Ebé il a intérêt, ces filles là que des emmerdes elles emmènent**

- **Mais bonne hein la pitite !**

- **Mon gars, des comme ça là c'est rare**

C'est sur ces paroles que les hommes fumèrent leur tabac.

Pendant ce temps Cho est collé contre un arbre. Georges la déshabille sauvagement tout en l'embrassant avec une férocité incroyable. Puis sa bouche descend vers ses seins puis son nombril. Cho se cambre contre lui tellement son désir est intense. Georges contre lui veille à combler ses désirs. Sans crier gare, il introduit un doigt en elle. Puis deux lorsque la jeune fille ondule contre lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, Cho atteint l'orgasme. Elle regarde Georges avec des yeux gourmands.

- **Merci de m'avoir fait donné ce plaisir, à mon tour maintenant.**

Avant que Georges ait pu faire un geste, elle se met à genoux et lui enlève son pantalon et son boxer. La virilité de Georges est dressée. Avec un sourire elle se penche et commence à lui lécher délicatement le gland. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis l'inverse. C'est au tour de Georges de suffoquer. Au moment il pensa éjaculer, Cho le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. S'en fut trop pour Georges qui jouit dans sa bouche. Cho ne se formalisa pas d'avoir le goût de son amant dans la bouche. Au contraire, elle entrepris même de le nettoyer.

Georges n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, assouvir son désir. Il souleva Cho, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se mit à la pénétrer sauvagement. Cho répondit avec fougue à sa passion. 30 mn plus tard, Georges s'effondra sur elle, repu de plaisir. Cho, elle affichait une mine réjouie.

- **Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les accompagnateurs, ils vont se poser des questions à notre sujet.**

- **Comme si ils ignoraient ce qu'on allait faire, se moqua Cho**

- **Allez rhabille toi !**

- **Mmh…je voulais passer mon temps avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas bébé je te rejoindrais chez toi cette nuit ça te va ?**

- **Oui…répondit-elle la voix lourde de sous-entendu**

Sur ce ils allèrent faire les sauts à l'élastique et se promenèrent à travers la montagne.

Draco, resté au camp alla fouiner dans les affaires de Rogue à la recherche d'une potion. Au bout de 10 mn il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

- **Du polynectar, voilà ce qu'il me fallait, espérons que les autres vont marcher avec moi. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné Miss Chang !**


	8. Vents et Marées

Salut je reviens pour la suite et la fin de cette fiction « l'Ile de la tentation version sorcier ».

Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir écrit de chapitre depuis plusieurs mois mais entre les cours, les problèmes sentimentaux, un voyage à préparer je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre.

PARDON !!!

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout à JK Rowling (félicitations pour le bébé) sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages.

**REPONSES AUX REWIEWS**

**Archidruide** : Voilà la suite

**Bucky013** : La suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant

**Nerween** : reprends le chapitre précedent et lis celui là tu auras une idée…

**Sasa666** : La suite est là !

**_PS : tout ce qui est en italique et en gras sont les pensées de l'auteur. Bonne lecture !!!_**

**Vents et Marées**

**_Archipel des Perles_**

Bonjour, ici Bridget Malfoy en direct de l'Archipel des Perles où les candidats sont partis pour la journée avec leurs tentatrices. Rappel des couples :

Neville/Parvati

Fred/Angelina

Harry/Ginny

Viktor/Pansy

La journée a très bien commencée (**_surtout_ _pour l'audimat et mon compte en banque,_** **_niark…_**). En effet, le Survivant a appris la trahison de sa bien aimée par l'un des tentateurs, Draco. Fait étrange, c'est Viktor qui a subi la colère de Harry. Il doit ses multiples hématomes à la relation qu'il a entretenu avec Cho. Cette dernière a aussi exercée sa séduction sur Draco et Georges qui se sont empressés de répondre à ses délires sexuels.

_(**Entre nous je me demande vraiment si Mr Potter est réellement une bonne affaire au lit,**_ **_enfin, pour ce que j'en dis…)_**

Nous allons donc suivre nos aventuriers pendant la journée. Suivez moi pour un nouvel épisode de l'île de la tentation.

Neville et Parvati sont partis admirer les cascades « Diamonds » situées au sud de l'archipel. Ce lieu est réputé par de nombreux couples de sorciers. On peut citer les Weasley **_(avant_** **_l'arrivée des sept grands nains roux)_**, les Malefoy **_(Draco aurait été conçu là bas)_**, les Potter etc… Il se murmure même que Albus Dumbledore y aurait été vu avec une chatte tigrée. Certains prétendent qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière spécialiste en Métamorphoses…

Parvati porte pour l'occasion un pantalon en lin blanc et un top dos nu de couleur rouge. Associés à ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux, cette tenue transformait la jeune fille en une déesse de la beauté. Aphrodite elle-même serait devenue verte de jalousie. Pourtant cet effort laisse l'héritier Londubat de marbre. Neville ne cesse de discuter avec le capitaine du bateau.

Ce dernier lui, par contre ne cesse de regarder Parvati.

- **Dites Monsieur, comment s'appelle cet île que nous voyons au loin ?** demanda Neville

- **L'île des Millionnaires, Monsieur,** lui répondit le capitaine

- **Pourquoi ce nom ?**

- **Les légendes disent qu'une jeune femme attend chaque année les hommes les plus riches, moldus ou pas. Pendant 1 mois elle vit avec eux et en choisit un.**

- **Est-ce toujours la même personne ?**

- **Oui, Monsieur**

- **Beurk !** lança Parvati

- **Quel âge a-t-elle ?** demanda Neville mi amusée, mi dégoûtée

- **Avec la chirurgie esthétique, elle parait avoir 25 ans, mais suivant son acte de naissance elle a 40 ans !**

Neville éclata de rire à la pensée de 15 hommes, moches et désespérés désirant donner leur fortune à une femme abonnée à l'Institut B.A.P.P. (Belle A Petits Prix).

A cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme préférait la beauté naturelle et une grande fantaisie chez les femmes. Raison pour laquelle il était avec Luna aujourd'hui.

Aucune fille de Gryffondor ne lui avait fait d'effet. De plus sa réputation de couards n'encourageait pas les filles à venir le voir. A part Luna, Hermione et Ginny, la gent féminine ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Voir Parvati lui courir après, était pour lui une vengeance. Les sœurs Patil lui avaient mené la vie dure à Poudlard. Elles l'avaient surnommés l'héritier balourd en raison de sa corpulence et avaient rigolé de son couple. Mais sa participation à la chute de Celui-Qui-Fait-Chier-Tout-Le-Monde-Avec-Des-Théories-Débiles, avait modifié les choses. Tout le monde l'a considéré comme un héros. Il était devenu désormais sortable.

Les sœurs Patil étaient très connues dans le monde magique, mais pas forcément respectées. Si la fortune de leurs parents les mettait à l'abri pendant plusieurs siècles, elle ne les abritait pas des médisances. Padma et Parvati adorent la mode et le luxe. Elles sont très dépensières et d'une superficialité étonnante accompagnée quelque fois d'une bêtise rarissime. **_(Cela ne vous_** **_rappelle pas deux héritières américaines qui possèdent des hôtels ? Hin, hin…)_**

La soudaine notoriété de Neville l'avait rendu plus attirant aux yeux de Parvati. Elle le désirait avec une force qui frisait le ridicule. Toutes ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Et les prières de ses parents à Bouddha n'avaient aucun effet sur la santé mentale de leur héritière.

Parvati avaient éconduit tous les jeunes hommes qui lui avaient été présentés.

En apprenant la participation du bras droit du Survivant à l'émission, Parvati avaient supplié ses parents de la laisser participer. Très réticents à cette idée, ils lui donnèrent toutefois la permission lorsqu'ils apprirent que Padma et Fred Weasley faisaient partie de l'aventure. Si à la fin du jeu, elle ne réussissait pas à conquérir Neville, elle devrait se marier avec l'un des jeunes gens choisis par ses parents.

Depuis le début du jeu, Parvati prend 1h pour choisir ses vêtements pour la journée, 1h pour se doucher, 1h pour se maquiller et 30 mn pour s'habiller. En tout, cela fait 3h30 mn consacrée chaque matin à son inestimable personne. Le résultat est magnifique mais il n'a aucun effet sur Neville.

Pendant toute la journée, ils se sont prélassés tout en admirant le somptueux paysage qui s'étalaient devant leurs yeux. Parvati se rapprocha de Neville. Mais plus elle se rapprochait, plus il s'éloignait. Elle changea de tactique et se mit à jouer à la sirène. Mais là encore, nouvel échec.

- **Tu sais**, lui dis Neville, **je te trouve un peu trop lascive**

- **C'est toi qui me fait cet effet**, lui répondit-elle en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres délicieusement ourlées

Elle ponctua cette phrase en se penchant sur lui, dans le but de lui voler un baiser. Mais Neville se pencha brusquement sur le côté. Le résultat fut le suivant : Neville fut pris d'une crise de fou rire à la vue d'une Parvati ensablée. Le sable lui recouvrait tout le visage et une partie était collée sur ses lèvres à cause du gloss. **_(imaginez l'effet du sable blanc sur un gloss brillant avec une teinte rouge vif, comique non ?) _**

Nous les laissons à leurs jeux pour se consacrer à un couple assez emblématique : Viktor et Pansy.

Suite aux lettres sans cesse nombreuses que nous recevons, nous apercevons que Viktor est considéré comme le plus bel enculé par 100 des sorcières. Mais force est de constater que 45 d'entre vous mesdames seraient prêtes à coucher avec lui malgré ses écarts de conduite. **_(Êtes vous folles ou en manque depuis des mois pour sortir avec un caribou pareil ???)._** Par contre, Viktor est apprécié par la gent masculine qui estime sa conduite normale. Ils sont quand même 65. Les autres ont préféré s'abstenir de répondre pour éviter de dormir sur le canapé. Par exemple, nous retrouvons les Weasley, les Blacks, les Malefoy, les Lupins, etc.…

Rappelez-vous, Viktor avait été abandonné par Ilyona, la tentatrice russe, et Tonks **_(laquelle_** **_aux dernières nouvelles roucouleraient avec un brun aux yeux bleus)._** Son attitude vis-à-vis de la jeune Hermione lui avait valu une raclée de la part des autres candidats. A cela s'ajoute quelques coups de pieds de la part du Survivant, lequel n'ayant pas apprécié d'apprendre qu'il avait été fait cocu par Krum. Pour la journée, Viktor a donc choisi Pansy **_(beurk…)_** pour passer une journée de rêve **_(merlin, SOS !!!)_**

Nos deux tourtereaux **_(je vais vomir…)_** sont partis faire du jet ski non loin de l'archipel des Roseaux. Viktor ne prête pas la moindre attention à Pansy qui doit se charger d'amener l'équipement à sa royale majesté. Dans un sens on ne peut lui donner tort car la vision de Pansy est des plus horribles. Pansy est une jeune femme avec des rondeurs très affirmées. Le maillot qu'elle a choisi met plus en valeurs ses bourrelets que ses charmes **_(pratiquement_** **_inexistants, soit dit en passant)._** Au lieu de prendre la taille 44, elle a préféré un maillot de bain taille 36. Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat.

**_En tout les cas, l'audimat ne cesse de grimper, VIVE LA RETRAITE ! A MOI LA NOUVELLE CALEDONIE !!!_**

Revenons à Krum et Pansy.

Cette dernière est très malheureuse. Depuis le début du jeu, personne ne lui a adressé la parole. Il faut dire que les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et même les inoffensifs Poufsouffles sont très rancuniers. Elle ne leur a pas mené une vie facile pendant leur scolarité. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, elle est persona non grata. Même son petit Drakichounet d'amour refuse de lui adresser la parole. Elle en a été très affectée, surtout qu'elle avait le profil de la future Mme Malefoy selon Lucius Malefoy. Mais la mort de ce dernier avait changé tous les plans. Draco lui avait fait savoir qu'elle le laissait de marbre et Narcissa racontait à qui avait des oreilles (sorciers, cracmols, animaux, elfes de maisons…) qu'elle ne voulait que ses petits-enfants ressemblent à des porcs.

A l'annonce du recrutement par la production, elle s'est présentée. C'était selon elle la seule occasion de se trouver un mari. Sa prestation fut tellement pitoyable que votre humble servante (MOI, Bridget Malfoy) décida de la prendre pour avoir un clown dans l'émission.

A la vue de Draco, lors de la première de l'émission, elle manqua de s'évanouir (mauvais pour l'audimat). Heureusement le fils Malefoy darda sur elle un regard empli de dégoût et de mépris. Même Voldemort aurait pris ses jambes à son cou !!! Elle en fut si triste qu'elle se consola en mangeant des chocogrenouilles lors de la soirée.

Viktor la regarda en se demandant si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester sur l'île. Mais la perspective de devoir récurer tous les toilettes de l'île sans baguette lui avait fait changer d'avis.

Il pris ses jumelles et se mit à scruter les alentours. Son regard tomba sur l'archipel des Roseaux. Il vit un couple remonter la plage, tendrement enlacés. Il s'agissait de Padma et Seamus.

- **Tiens, Padma aurait-elle cédé à la tentation ?**

- **Un problème Viktor ?**

- **Non aucun, je regardais la plage.**

- **Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main**, lui lança Pansy, hargneuse

- **On ne dirait pas que ta famille pratiquait la magie noire. Tu n'as qu'à les faire léviter jusqu'à moi !**

- **C'est ton devoir de m'aider, Viktor, n'oublie pas que nous sommes censés passer la journée ensemble.**

- **Je n'ai aucune intention de t'aider ma chère ! Et même si tu étais la dernière femme du monde, je préférerais me pendre plutôt que de laisser me draguer !**

Cette diatribe laissa Pansy sans voix. Puis les larmes aux yeux elle continua à apporter les affaires. **_(Je n'aime pas Pansy, mais il y a des manières de parler aux gens vous ne croyez pas ?)_**

Viktor, apparemment heureux de s'être fait une ennemie en plus, continua à regarder vers l'archipel des Roseaux. Soudain, son corps se tendit à la vue d'une beauté orientale. Cette jeune femme se prélassait langoureusement au soleil offrant son corps pratiquement dénudé aux rayons U.V.

Viktor était si tétanisé par la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait devant les yeux qu'il n'entendit pas Pansy se rapprocher de lui. Elle possédait aussi des jumelles et regarda dans la même direction que son cavalier. Elle entra dans une colère noire et rebroussa chemin vers le bateau. Elle hurla après le conducteur pour qu'il la ramène manu militari à l'archipel.

Viktor ne prêta pas attention au départ de Pansy. Il envoya un oiseau tropical à la belle, lui priant de lui accorder un rendez-vous. La réponse était positive mais nos deux protagonistes ignoraient qu'ils avaient été vus par l'équipe de production. Cette dernière ayant décidé d'en informer les candidats qui se décidèrent pour une monstrueuse vengeance…

Après avoir envoyé sa lettre Viktor rentra à l'archipel.

Pour Fred et Angelina, la journée avait été idyllique. Ils ont retrouvé leur complicité d'antan.

Ils ont passé la journée à jouer avec les dauphins. Pendant tout le temps, Fred pris plaisir à discuter avec une femme. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis quelques années. En fait se dit-il, depuis qu'il était avec Padma.

Pour la énième fois, il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de sorti avec l'héritière Patil. Ce n'était sûrement pas l'argent car son magasin de farces et attrapes, co-géré avec Georges, lui assurait un train de vie plus fabuleux que celui des Patil. En fait, Padma avait fait l'objet d'un pari entre Lee Jordan, Sean, Georges et lui. Celui qui saurait comment l'éblouir aurait le « privilège » de sortir avec elle. A ce jeu Fred avait surpassé Seamus car Padma n'avait pu résister à un bracelet de diamants et saphir. Il n'avait eu besoin que de 2 semaines pour l'attirer dans son lit. Depuis 3 ans, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Mais malgré la durée de leur relation, Fred désirait passer à autre chose. La superficialité de sa dulcinée l'agaçait et son désir de paternité prenait de l'ampleur. De plus il devait faire face à l'hostilité croissante de sa mère vis-à-vis de sa dulcinée et du reste de sa famille. Les garçons considérant Padma comme une fille « bonne » et les femmes ne l'aimaient pas tout simplement. En gros, leur relation survivait grâce à leurs prouesses respectives sur le plan sexuel.

Revoir Angelina lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Leurs discussions le comblaient et il s'apercevait avec une envie croissante que la jeune femme possédait le corps le plus somptueux qu'il n'est jamais vu. Il avait été emballé à la perspective de passer plusieurs jours avec elle. Et depuis il comptait avec angoisse les jours restants.

Angelina, quant à elle, se préparait à rendre Fred complètement fou d'elle. Amoureuse depuis toujours de lui, elle avait été la première fille à savoir les distinguer. Tout de suite, ils s'étaient entendus sur tous les plans. Et leurs disputes étaient désormais célèbres à Poudlard. En effet les deux étudiants avaient un don pour se disputer avant, pendant et après un match de Quidditch. Heureusement que Gryffondor gagnait tous ses matchs…

Chacun avait sa vie amoureuse mais c'est après la fuite des jumeaux lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments plus profonds pour le jeune Weasley.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, comme Ginny, elle jouera ses dernières cartes pour que Fred tombe amoureux d'elle.

Le soir, ils marchaient le long de la plage. Puis sans crier gare Angelina se blotti contre Fred. Ce dernier complètement bouleversé ne pu émettre un seul son. La jeune femme en profita pour se lover un peu plus contre le Gryffondor.

- **Fred… c'est toujours agréable de mettre la tête contre ton torse…**

- **Angie, je…tu me…**

- **Chut !** répondit-elle **je sais que tu ne sais pas où tu en es sentimentalement mais laisse moi profiter de toi…**

- **Ce n'est pas ç…**

Il ne pu rien ajouter car la jeune femme l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis Angelina rentra dans son bungalow. Fred, lui, resta 2h assis à regarder le bungalow, la bouche ouverte…

Harry et Ginny quant à eux vivaient les mêmes affres que Fred et Angelina. Harry accablé d'avoir été pris par un con par Cho et Viktor préféra se concentrer sur Ginny. Mas il se rendait bien compte que les sentiments qu'il avait inspiré à a jeune femme était toujours aussi vivaces chez elle. Il ne pouvait nier que le maillot de bain qu'elle portait, mettait en valeur ses formes.

Il n'avait plus affaire à une gamine mais à une femme consciente de sa beauté et qui était bien décidée à le faire craquer. Harry n'avait jamais exclu la possibilité de sortir avec Ginny mais Cho était sa première priorité à l'époque. De plus Ginny menait sa vie tambour battant.

Mais plus les années passaient et plus il avait du mal à se contrôler. Combien lors de ses visites avait il eu l'occasion de voler un baiser à Ginny voire plus ?

Son souvenir le plus électrisant était il y a 2 ans. Ginny portait un petit short et un top. Elle s'était baissée pour ramasser une feuille. Harry s'est tournée vers elle à ce moment et plongea peu de temps après dans une eau délicieusement froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

Ginny connaissait l'effet qu'elle avait sur Harry et s'appliquait à devenir sa confidente.

Plus que quelques jours et il sera tout à elle. Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir doté Cho d'une cervelle de moineau et d'un appétit sexuel démesuré. Grâce à son comportement, la jeune chinoise lui avait ouvert la voie royale au bonheur.

Pendant que les filles se préparaient pour la soirée. Les garçons moins Krum, se racontaient leur journée. Neville déclencha des fous rires, par contre Fred et Harry passèrent sous silence les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient envers leurs accompagnatrices respectives.

Sur le chemin du campement, ils croisèrent une Pansy en larmes. Faisant taire leurs ressentiments (**_surtout apeurés par les sanctions de la production_**) ils lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle raconta son après-midi. Krum fut une nouvelle fois victime des mots d'oiseaux les plus orduriers que les mondes sorciers et moldus comptent.

- **C'est vraiment un sale type,** dit Harry

- **Il mérite une punition exemplaire**, renchérit Fred

- **Bridget nous propose de nous en occuper.**

- **J'ai une idée**, dit Fred, **mais il va nous falloir le concours des tentateurs. Neville, demande à Bridget si je peux joindre Draco et Georges.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville revient avec un grand sourire, signe que sa proposition avait été acceptée.

- **Puisqu'ils veulent se voir et bien ils vont se voir** lança Fred avec un sourire machiavélique

Vous voulez savoir en quoi consiste la vengeance des mecs ?

Il y a un petit bouton en bas à gauche…

Ciao !!!!


End file.
